Hermiones life
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: Hermione didn't have a normal life until she was taken home, by an unlikely person. Mother/Daughter [I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER]
1. Chapter 1

Hermione never truly had a family. But she did have a good life or so she thought. Little hermione at the age of eight almost nine was digging in the trash to find something to eat when she couldn't find anything in woods since it was late winter. When suddenly she heard a 'crack'. She didn't know what it was. So she jumped startled and turned to her other form with a loud 'yelp'. The women who appeared in the alley looked for what could have caused the sound. Looking around she didn't see anything but hearing was a whole another thing. The woman could hear quick and labored breathing from the trash bins. Walking slowly over to the bins. The woman looked in and saw a wolf cub. Tsking she picked up the cub.

Hermione was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. Bite this woman and possibly incur her wrath or do nothing and just stare at her. Hermione opted for her second choice.

Hermione was studying the woman. She noticed she didn't seem mean, like all of the other townsfolk. So Hermione decided to risk it and return to her human form. This seemed to momentarily startle the woman, but she quickly regained herself. Hermione thought the women was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. "What's your name." The woman asked. Hermione didn't know if she should tell the woman her name but decided to. Hesitantly Hermione told her, "Her m m mione", she answered the woman. The woman then graced her with a smile. "I'm Bellatrix, but you can call me Bella." Bellatrix told hermione.

"Hi Bella. What are you doing." Hermione asked the woman happily. "Well you see there've been muggles talking about a little child. That happens to live in the woods over there. She can change forms. Do you know this child?" Bella asked Hermione. Excitedly Hermione answered "Only me, Bella, I change and live in the woods." Hermione answered brightly. "Splendid" Bella told Hermione. "Do I have to leave the woods. People are mean, but, your nice." Hermione told Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix picked up Hermione while telling her, "yes my dear, your leaving the woods to come live with me." Hermione looked up at Bella in shock. Thinking that this was some kind of joke. "You're lying." Hermione screamed at Bella. "No one wants me, so why would you." Hermione questioned Bella. Bellatrix just looked on at the girl trying to think of what to say. "Hermione, I would never lie to you." Bella told her.

Mulling it over Hermione silently agreed with her. This woman hasn't attacked me yet, she thought. They always attack me. "I want to believe you, really I do but..." Hermione didn't know what to say. And Bellatrix thought about something. "What if I let you stay in the woods near my home, away from all these hurtful people. Safe and near some you could trust?" Bella questioned. Hermione didn't know how to answer. No one had ever been this nice and generous towards her before. So Hermione thought to herself there must be a catch some where. But where? Hermione questioned herself. While Hermione was thinking it over, Bella was also tuned in but the girl didn't know this.

So Bella might've sort of manipulated Hermione's answer to the one she wanted. "Okay." Hermione silently agreed and allowed Bellatrix to carry her way. The following day some people were surprised not to see the girl. So they went in search of her. No one, and I mean absolutely no one could find her. After another days search they stopped it wasn't really a loss to them anyhow.

But in a different place it was a whole different story. Laughter filled through out Black Manor. All the portraits were happy to have a child's laughter grace the halls once again. Bellatrix just couldn't help herself from laughing at Hermione, and Hermione in turn laughing with Bella. If anyone were to come into Black Manor they would be greeted with the musical laughter of the eldest Black and a young girl.

"Hermione, dear, come out come out where ever you are" Bella called out. Bella could hear the pattering of Hermione's feet. Also she could see quite a few of her family portraits silently laughing. Bella questioned herself of where Hermione could be. "Hermione come out please." Bella asked. And with out further ado Hermione was behind Bella pulling on her skirt to get her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella had jumped when Hermione had pulled on her skirt. Wondering how Hermione had popped up out of nowhere. "Hermione, sweetie, where were you hiding?" Bella questioned Hermione. But before she could get the answer to her question, her sister Cissy stepped out of the fire place. "Bella, how are you dear sister?" Cissy asked Bella. Hermione hadn't seen Cissy or even heard her. "One moment, and I will be right with you Cissy." Bellatrix told her sister. "Hermione, dear you can tell me I won't be mad." Bella told Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything, but took Bella's hand and led her to the room she had been hiding in.

Narcissa or Cissy as her sisters called her was stumped to see a young child with her eldest sister. But none the less followed her sister, to where the child was leading her. "Now Hermione didn't I say not to come in here?" Cissy her heard Bella ask. "Yes, Bella." Hermione replied. "Hermione, I am not mad, but next time if you want to come in here please ask me. Okay?" Bellatrix questioned Hermione. "Okay." Hermione replied.

"Now Cissy what did you need?" Bellatrix asked her. "Well Draco has been waiting to see his favorite aunt for a while. And you've not answered any floo calls or owls. So I came over to see if something was wrong." Cissy told Bellatrix. "Sorry, I've just been busy, Cissy. But Hermione and I will come over now if that works for you?" Bella asked her sister. "Yes Bella, that will work." Cissy told her. Will you be bringing, the child with you?" Cissy asked Bella. "yes if that is alright with you. Hermione is now living with me so she will be with me where ever I go." Bella told her sister. Cissy just nodded and with that stepped back through the fire place to go home. "Well Hermione are you ready, to meet some of my family?" Bella asked. Hermione's only answer was a hesitant nod.

With that Bellatrix and Hermione flooed to Malfoy Manor. Hermione could feel right away that it was the same as Black Manor. And looked around the room they were in and was startled when Bellatrix yelled "Cissy, Hermione and I are here." This startled Hermione slightly because she wasn't expecting it. And with that gave a sudden 'yelp' and changed to her other form. So when the Malfoy family came in they saw Bellatrix trying to coax a wolf cub out of the corner. "Bella how on earth did that animal get in here?" Cissy shouted at her sister. "Cissy she's not an animal, it's Hermione. I startled her and she changed as you can see." Bella told her.

No one could coax Hermione out of the corner. So Bellatrix called her other sister, Andromeda to see if she could possibly get Hermione out of the corner. "Bella what is the matter. You called me in such a panic is everyone okay?" Andy questioned. "Andy can you get Hermione out of the corner?" Bella asked her sister almost hysterical.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, everyone out except you Bella." Andy told them. "Now Bella, tell me exactly what happened." Andy told Bella. "We had just arrived here, and me being me yelled to let the others know I was here." Bella told her. Andy mulled over what to do in her head and finally decided with. "Bella, go over there and pick up Hermione. No matter what she does hold her to you." Andy told Bella. And with that Bella went over to Hermione and picked her up. Bella endured Hermione's nails digging in her arms and chest and even a few bites.

After ten minutes or so Hermione calmed down enough she was able to hear Bella and someone else talking to her. "Bella I think you've gotten through to her." Andy told her sister. Looking at Hermione's face, she could tell by Hermione's eyes that she was indeed back with them. "Are you okay now, Hermione?" Bella asked her. Hermione just nodded and snuggled closer to Bella.

"Bella, just don't startle her anymore today." Andy told her sister, and then left to tell everyone else they could come back in. "Aunt Bella, aunt Bella" Draco shouted out excitedly. Bella was scared Hermione would be startled again, but when Bella looked at Hermione's face she saw that she was pleasantly asleep.

"Hello, dear Draco. How are you?" Bella asked her nephew. "I'm okay and who's that aunt Bella?" Draco asked pointing to the wolf cub she was holding. "This is Hermione." Bella told him. "Is she okay?" He had to ask because when her first came into the room he had saw her huddled into the corner. Well everyone who stepped into the room saw her huddled into the corner. "Yes sister is she okay?" Cissy asked. "Yes she is all right, she just tired her self out with everything that's happened in the last twenty minutes." Bella told her.

With everything settled. They all talked and interacted with each other. Hermione woke two hours later still with Bella layer in her lap. "Draco, your turn now." Hermione heard Bella tell this Draco person. Cissy noticed Hermione first. "Well hello." Everyone heard Cissy tell someone. They all looked around and the only conclusion they could come up with was that Hermione was awake. Looking down to the cub in her lap Bella saw that Hermione was indeed awake. "Well hello, Hermione." said Bella.

Hermione looked up to Bella and changed back to her human form. "Bella?" Hermione said when she saw all the people in the room. "Hermione this is my family I was telling you about." Bella told her. "Cissy, Andy, Lucius, and Draco this is Hermione and Hermione this is everyone." Bella told Hermione. And with that Bella pulled Hermione back on to her lap and continued on with the game.


End file.
